Be With You
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: "Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menyangkal pemikiran tentang dirinya yang menyukai si ketua kelompok bernama Jongin yang hobi merayu semua wanita. Namun pertahanan Kyungsoo rubuh tak berbekas kala Jongin menunjukknya untuk naik ke atas panggung di malam inagurasi dan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu romantis di hadapan seluruh mahasiswa baru sefakultas." KaiSoo. GS! DLDR! RnR please?


Pagi hari selalu menjadi saat yang tepat bagi siapa saja untuk bermalas-malasan. Suasana yang sejuk, sunyi, dan sinar matahari yang bersinar malu-malu seakan memberi komando bagi semua orang untuk kembali terlelap di pelukan hangat selimut tebal. Mungkin, tak sedikit orang yang memilih menikmati pagi hari mereka dengan menyesap pahitnya kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap penuh keharuman. Ada juga yang menyibukkan diri mereka dengan berolahraga kecil, demi menjaga kebugaran tubuh. Namun, kembali menyelami alam mimpi menjadi pilihan Kyungsoo.

Gadis mungil bermata bulat itu makin merapatkan selimut putih nan hangatnya, berharap bisa kembali terlelap. Ini hari minggu, bangun siang sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Tapi, dering ponsel yang memekakan telinga menghancurkan segala khayalan indah Kyungsoo. Dengan sebal, ia menyibak selimut nya, lalu tangan mungilnya meraba-raba ke nakas kecil di sebelah ranjang, mencari letak ponsel pintar nya dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Ya?" sapanya dengan malas.

" _Mau sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan, putri tidur? Kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?_ " suara nyaring di sebrang sana membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi lalu menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinga, ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu pagi nya yang tenang.

"Berisik!" ujarnya saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

" _Berisik katamu?_ Ya _Do Kyungsoo, kau itu wakil ketua panitia acara. ini sudah jam delapan lebih seperempat, dan kau masih bisa bersantai?_ "

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku wakil ketua panitia acara? Ini hari minggu, Baek! Aku masih mengantuk dan kau menghubungiku hanya untuk marah-marah?"

" _Aku marah bukan tanpa alasan. Rapat di mulai pukul sembilan. Dan kau-_ "

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo terduduk di ranjang nya. Ia lupa, hari ini ada rapat bersama seluruh panitia untuk acara Malam Inagurasi di kampus nya.

" _Baru ingat?_ " suara di seberang telfon masih terdengar. Kyungsoo sudah sibuk mengikat rambut panjang nya, lalu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau baru menghubungi ku?"

" _Baru menghubungi? Aku bahkan sudah meminta tolong pada ibumu untuk menyadarkan mu dari dunia mimpi, kau masih bertanya kenapa aku baru menghubungi mu? Kau-_ "

"Aku tutup! Tolong bilang pada Jongin aku datang sedikit terlambat. _Bye_!"

Meletakkan ponsel nya di pinggir wastafel, Kyungsoo mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. Namun, karna terlalu buru-buru, pasta gigi tersebut jatuh ke bawah wastafel. Dengan dengusan keras, gadis itu membungkuk lalu mengambil kembali pasta gigi tersebut. Baru saja ingin mendongak-

DUK

"Aww!"

-kepalanya menghantam bagian bawah wastafel.

Kyungsoo, si gadis ceroboh.

 **.**

 **A KaiSoo Oneshoot Fanfiction**

 **Special for KFF2K17 Event**

 **.**

 **Be With You**

 **.**

 **With KaiSoo as the main cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun and Park Jimin as other cast**

 **Genre : Fluff, romance, drama, and etc.**

 **GS (GenderSwitch)!**

 **College!AU Inagurasi!AU**

 **Summary :** **Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menyangkal pemikiran tentang dirinya yang menyukai si ketua kelompok bernama Jongin yang hobi merayu semua wanita. Namun pertahanan Kyungsoo rubuh tak berbekas kala Jongin menunjukknya untuk naik ke atas panggung di malam inagurasi dan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu romantis di hadapan seluruh mahasiswa baru sefakultas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Chen x Punch – Everytime (DOTS OST)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLEK

Semua mata terarah pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang saat rapat sudah berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Mungkin tidak terlalu telat bagi sebagian orang. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo yang mempunyai tanggung jawab tak kalah besar dari sang ketua panitia, ia sudah lebih dari telat pagi ini. Dalam hati, gadis itu berterima kasih pada sahabat cerewet nya –Baekhyun–yang sebenarnya mengganggu tidur berkualitas nya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi sebelah kiri meja bulat di sana. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisi. Sementara sang ketua panitia –Kim Jongin–memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seakan bertanya darimana saja gadis itu.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Jongin, lalu memberi kode pada Jongin untuk kembali melanjutkan rapat. Jongin yang mengerti lantas mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada seluruh panitia, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Sampai di mana pembahasan kita?" suara berat penuh wibawa milik Jongin terdengar. Mengembalikan fokus seluruh anggota rapat yang tadi sempat teralih karna kedatangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Berharap denyutan di kepala nya berangsur menghilang. Tiba-tiba, ia menyesal saat bangun tadi ia langsung duduk tanpa aba-aba. Sarapan pun tak disentuhnya.

Selama rapat, gadis itu hanya sesekali menanggapi dan memberi saran. Sisa nya, ia hanya diam. Sakit di kepala nya masih saja terasa. Dan makin menjadi saat salah satu anggota panitia perlengkapan memberi usul.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum acara berakhir kita adakan pesta dansa?"

Tak hanya Kyungsoo, bahkan Jongin yang duduk di sebelah nya ikut-ikutan mengernyit. Suasana mulai ricuh. Ada yang mengangguk setuju. Ada yang heboh tidak menyetujui karna tidak memiliki pasangan untuk berdansa. Ada yang hanya diam, menerima segala keputusan dengan lapang dada. Melihat suasana yang semakin kacau, Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Semuanya, tolong tenang!"

Desisan pelan terdengar. Seakan memberi tanda bagi semua untuk tenang. Dirasa suasana sudah kembali kondusif, Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Aku menerima usul dari mu Park Jimin- _ssi_. Tapi, ini acara Inagurasi. Bukan acara _Prompt Night_. Kau bisa membedakannya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Walau ini acara perkenalan untuk mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru, dengan pesta dansa bisa saja mereka semua menjadi saling mengenal satu sama lain." Park Jimin kembali membuka suara. Beberapa anggota lain juga berseru. Menyetujui perkataan Jimin. Terutama para gadis di sana. Tentu mereka akan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan mencari mahasiswa tampan yang tak sedikit jumlahnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak mau hanya karna pesta dansa, anggota panitia meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka demi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru." Kyungsoo berujar sambil mengedarkan tatapan tajam nya pada para gadis-gadis centil–yang sialnya menjadi anggota panitia–di sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Jongin? kau kan ketua panitia. Kenapa hanya diam saja?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku setuju."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala nya tidak percaya ke arah Jongin yang saat ini juga menatap kearah nya. Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit dengan tatapan seakan bertanya kenapa-kau-menyetujui-usul-bodoh-itu kepada Jongin. Jimin sendiri sudah heboh bertepuk tangan karna usulnya di terima sang ketua panitia.

"Tapi-" Jongin mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seluruh panitia yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "-pesta dansa tersebut tidak berlaku untuk seluruh panitia. Aku menyetujui apa yang Kyungsoo bilang. Kalau dibiarkan berbaur, kalian bisa lupa tugas dan tanggung jawab kalian terhadap acara ini." Lanjut Jongin.

Si pemberi usul, yang tadinya bersorak senang, kali ini sudah heboh melemparkan kalimat-kalimat tidak setuju nya atas keputusan yang Jongin berikan. Para gadis di sana juga mendadak murung karena niat mereka hancur berantakan. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum menang di samping Jongin.

"Keputusan sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sampai disini rapat kita hari ini. Tolong, laporkan semua pekerjaan kalian padaku juga Kyungsoo atau pada Baekhyun paling lambat pukul tiga sore. Oke?"

" _Ye_.." jawab semua lalu satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan jenjang nya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Nafas nya berat. kepala nya masih terasa pusing. Perut nya sudah berteriak minta diisi. Tapi ia malas untuk bergerak. Okesip!

Tepukan dua kali di bahunya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mendongak. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di samping kiri nya. Gadis bermata sipit itu menyodorkan satu bungkus roti pada Kyungsoo. Tentu Kyungsoo menerima nya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tau kau belum sarapan." ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia sudah sibuk menikmati sarapan kesiangan nya. Walau hanya roti, itu lebih baik daripada perut nya tidak di isi sama sekali.

"Kau sudah menghubungi beberapa _guest star_ yang disarankan pada kita kemarin, Baek?" Jongin yang masih ada di sana bertanya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk mengunyah, juga menghentikan aktivitas nya.

" _Guest star_? Nomor nya saja aku tidak ada, apalagi mau menghubungi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kyung.." Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah meringis tawa di sampingnya.

"Aku lupa, Jongin- _ah_. Kau kan memberikan nomor nya padaku saat aku sedang sibuk membuat susunan acara kemarin." Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengusak rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menahan tawa diam-diam. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus hanya karena Jongin mengusak rambut nya.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar aku saja yang menghubungi mereka. Aku duluan ya. Ada yang harus aku urusi. _Bye_!" pamit Jongin lalu mengusak sekali lagi rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menahan tawa, tidak dapat menahan lagi tawa nya saat memastikan Jongin sudah benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hahaha.."

" _Ya_! Berhenti tertawa!" ketus Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah nya yang memerah. Baekhyun malah makin sibuk mengeraskan tawa nya. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo memasukkan sisa roti yang ia makan ke mulut Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu menghentikan tawanya dengan terpaksa.

" _Ya_! Kau ini!" sentak Baekhyun masih dengan roti di dalam mulut.

"Tidak ada hal lucu sehingga kau bisa tertawa Baek."

"Wajahmu lucu! Baru di usak rambut oleh nya saja wajah mu sudah memerah, apalagi di cium oleh Jongin? hahaha..." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan tawa keras nya.

"Ish! Mulutmu itu ya! Aku hanya malu! Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria, Baek. Kau tahu kan.."

Baekhyun tersenyum. " _Ara_. Kau menyukainya pun aku tahu." Goda Baekhyun. Wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah. Baekhyun tertawa kembali sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau juga sepertiku saat Chanyeol mendekatimu." Tawa Baekhyun berhenti. Diganti oleh ekspresi kesal nya.

"Mengaku saja kenapa sih? Dari cara tatap mu pun semua orang tahu kau menyukainya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak semudah itu." helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar. Wajah nya mendadak murung seketika. "Kau tahu kan, dia itu perayu ulung.." ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Semua wanita sudah pernah di rayu oleh nya, Baek. Bahkan kau juga pernah. Hampir satu angkatan kita menyukai nya. Dan ia menanggapi kami semua dengan sikap yang sama. Itu membuatku sulit.."

"Tapi kan kau berbeda."

"Beda apanya?"

"Kau berbeda Kyung. Gadis-gadis di luar sana terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau mereka menyukai seorang Kim Jongin. sementara kau? Kau hanya diam. Memperhatikan nya dari jauh. Selalu meyangkal kalau tidak menyukai nya. Tapi di usak rambut oleh nya saja wajah mu memerah." Goda Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo mendaratkan satu pukulan di kepala Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu mengaduh.

"Teori mu tak membuat ku berubah fikiran. Malah semakin meyakinkan ku kalau aku tidak menyukai nya. Sudah. Aku mau pulang, melanjutkan tidurku yang kau ganggu. Jangan lupa laporan dari anak-anak ya Baek!"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan nya pada Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah masam nya. Saat Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum geli. Kyungsoo itu, terlalu munafik untuk mengaku.

"Semoga kau sadar arti tatapan nya selama ini padamu, Kim Jongin.."

.-

Kyungsoo itu gadis yang cuek. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang senang pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan demi barang-barang dengan merk ternama di etalase. Bukan juga tipe gadis yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Terutama pria. Kyungsoo itu gadis polos yang sudah tidak polos lagi karena Baekhyun. Percaya tidak percaya, Kyungsoo baru berpacaran sebanyak satu kali. Garis bahwahi, satu kali. Itu pun sewaktu dirinya duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Cinta monyet, kata ibunya.

Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan Ekonomi Manajemen. Ia termasuk salah satu mahasiswi terbaik se fakultas, juga di kampus nya. Entah karena pengaruh jurusan nya atau sudah memang sifat nya, Kyungsoo itu gadis yang penuh perhitungan. Bukan dalam arti pelit. Ia perhitungan dalam mengambil tindakan. Menghindar dari segala resiko yang ada tidak ada salah nya bukan?

Sudah banyak yang terjadi selama Kyungsoo duduk di bangku perkuliahan. Sejak awal masuk hingga sekarang dirinya sudah hampir selesai, sudah tak terhitung kejadian yang membuat Kyungsoo sedih, senang, kesal, marah, dan yang lainnya. Isu tentang diri nya yang menjadi mahasiswi terbaik karena ia memberi uang pada pihak universitas. Isu tentang diri nya yang mendapat beasiswa karena belas kasihan dari pihak universitas. Semua sudah pernah Kyungsoo dengar dan Kyungsoo tanggapi dengan santai.

Tapi, tidak dengan isu tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang seolah tak pernah habis sampai detik ini. Coba bilang ke Kyungsoo, siapa yang tidak tahu seorang Kim Jongin di kampus mereka? Jika ada, maka Kyungsoo akan dengan suka rela memberikan beasiswa nya pada orang tersebut. Tapi percuma, tak seorang pun yang tak mengenal sosok Kim Jongin. bahkan supir bus yang biasa berhenti di halte dekat kampus saja tahu siapa itu Kim Jongin.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo biasa-biasa saja. tapi lama-lama, ia risih juga. Makan di kantin, yang dibicarakan Jongin. pergi ke perpustakaan, pasti ada saja bisik suara yang membahas Jongin. di toilet pun, para wanita centil itu masih membahas seorang Kim Jongin yang katanya memikat banyak hati wanita. Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia menyangkal itu semua. Ia tidak terpikat sedikit pun pada seorang Kim Jongin.

Tapi, apa saat kau melihat senyumnya dan jantung mu bekerja tak normal masih di bilang tidak terpikat? Kyungsoo memang munafik. Walau ia diam, tapi ia memperhatikan. Diam bukan berarti tidak tahu apa-apa. Diam juga bukan berarti menyerah pada keadaan. Diam-diam, Kyungsoo sering berfikir bagaimana cara memikat hati seorang Kim Jongin walau yang seringkali ia dapat adalah dirinya yang berfikir bahwa ia tidak menyukai Jongin. suka atau cinta?

.-

Dua hari sebelum acara Malam Inagurasi, semua panitia semakin sibuk. Hall besar milik universitas menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya acara sesuai kesepakatan bersama. Panggung besar sudah berdiri tegak di sana. Panitia perlengkapan sibuk mendekorasi panggung dan seisi hall dibantu oleh anggota panitia lainnya. Malam Inagurasi nanti akan di isi oleh penampilan band dan dance dari masing-masing fakultas. Ada juga penampilan teater dari fakultas seni.

Seolah tak ingin tersaingi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga tak kalah sibuk. Bukan sibuk dalam arti bekerja seperti yang lain. Mereka berdua sibuk mengurus berbagai hal yang menyangkut acara puncak. Sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua panitia acara, tentu mereka diberi beban dan tanggung jawab berat atas sukses nya acara mereka nanti. Hal ini, mau tak mau harus membuat mereka kemana-mana harus berdua. Di mana ada Jongin, pasti ada Kyungsoo. Seperti saat ini. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin berdua, setelah selesai menggelar rapat dadakan dengan beberapa Dekan fakultas yang ada di universitas mereka.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ide pesta dansa itu buruk! Kau sih tidak setuju dengan ku!" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk-aduk _Spaghetti_ pesanan nya yang baru saja sampai. Jongin yang juga memesan menu yang sama, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Lagipula, yang menolak ide itu hanya dua Dekan kan? Sisa nya setuju, Kyung."

"Tapi tetap saja, ish!"

Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan nya. Gadis itu sudah sibuk memasukkan suapan-suapan besar _Spaghetti_ ke dalam mulutnya. Senyum Jongin semakin mengembang. Ia bukan tidak sadar kalau gadis ini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Kyungsoo berbeda. Disaat gadis lain sibuk mengejar dirinya, gadis ini hanya diam. Terkesan tak perduli. Membuat Jongin penasaran.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan pesta dansa? Panitia kan tidak boleh mengikuti pesta dansa, Kyung. Kau tidak perlu repot mencari pasangan kalau itu yang kau takutkan."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Menatap ke arah Jongin yang saat ini menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek di wajah nya –yang sialnya–tampan itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kasar. Tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Karna, apa yang Jongin utarakan ada benarnya juga. Meski bukan itu alasan utama Kyungsoo.

"Kalau pun kau ingin ikut, aku bisa menjadi pasangan mu." Ujar Jongin. kali ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo yang ingin menelan makanannya, tersedak. Jongin segera menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kyungsoo.

" _Aigoo._ Pelan-pelan, Soo.."

Jongin sialan! Sejak kapan pula ia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan 'Soo'? Kyungsoo menjadi semakin malu! Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Jongin yang melihatnya malah khawatir.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau oke kan?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo makin malu. Dengan gelagapan ia menangkup kedua pipi nya, lalu menjawab. "A-aku oke." Jongin masih memandangnya dengan khawatir. Demi menutupi rasa malunya, Kyungsoo melemparkan satu pertanyaan pada Jongin lengkap dengan nada pedas dari nya.

"Memang nya kekasihmu tidak marah?" _Good_. Pertanyaan menjurus.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak punya kekasih, Soo. Atau, kau mau jadi kekasih ku?"

BLUSH~

Dasar perayu wanita!

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab. Wajah nya sudah memerah parah. Lidah nya terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Suara nya tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia hanya bisa membuka, lalu menutup kembali mulutnya. Jongin yang melihatnya mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda. _Jja_ , lanjutkan lagi makanmu. Setelah ini masih banyak yang harus kita urusi." Jongin tersenyum lagi.

 _Sudah di buat baper, bisa-bisa nya kau bilang hanya bercanda? Kau fikir hati ku ini mainan?_ Maki Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dengan hati yang kesal sekaligus senang, Kyungsoo kembali menikmati makan siang nya. Sekitar enam suapan kemudian, makan siang Kyungsoo habis tak bersisa. Di ikuti Jongin beberapa menit setelahnya. Mereka hanya diam. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Saat Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja melihat ke arah nya juga, secara refleks tangan Jongin terulur ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mendadak kaku saat ibu jari Jongin mengusap sudut bibir nya. Wajah nya kembali memerah saat Jongin menyesap ibu jari nya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih diam tak bergerak dan kembali tersadar saat Jongin mengucapkan satu kata yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan rasa malu nya.

"Manis."

.-

Kyungsoo memandang sebuah helm di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak dapat berfikir. Bahkan wajah nya sudah seperti orang bodoh yang di suruh menghitung berapa jumlah satu di kali nol. Suara deruman mesin motor yang nyaring tak lantas membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Kyung?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Soo - _ya_.."

"Ah _ye_?" Kyungsoo mendongak. Di depan nya, Jongin sudah siap dengan motor sport milik pria itu. lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo menampilkan tatapan kosong nya.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo, kita harus cepat Kyung. Panitia yang lain menunggu pesanan mereka." Ujar Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo masih asyik melihat helm di tangannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Kyungsoo akhirnya memakai helm tersebut. Dengan ragu, ia naik ke motor Jongin.

"Sudah siap?"

Dengan berpegangan erat ke bahu Jongin, Kyungsoo menjawab. "Y-ya..". Diam-diam, Jongin tersenyum. "Yakin berpegangan di bahu aman?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Senyum Jongin semakin lebar.

"Yasudah. Kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak bertanggung jawab ya Kyung."

"Iya.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baru di pegang pundak saja orang-orang–lebih tepatnya para gadis–yang ada di parkiran sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Apalagi kau ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut berotot Jongin? Ugh. Memikirkannya saja wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah. Apalagi kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya. Tidak sadar motor sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan area kampus. Saat ini tujuan mereka adalah supermarket. Teman-teman anggota panitia mengeluh kelaparan. Tapi, mereka tidak ingin makanan berat. mereka hanya butuh makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman bersoda yang bisa mengembalikan semangat mereka.

Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang sibuk mengubah susunan acara, di kejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang memanggil nya menggunakan mikrofone yang terhubung ke _sound system_ saat mereka sedang melakukan _check sound_. Dengan terang-terangan pula gadis itu menyebutkan kalimat-

"Kau, temani Jongin berbelanja! Cepat kembali karena kami sudah kelaparan. _Understood_?"

-tanpa tatapan bersalah sedikit pun. Kyungsoo menyebutkan kalimat awas-kau-Byun-Baekhyun tanpa suara dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Baekhyun. Bukan nya takut, Baekhyun malah tertawa terbahak di atas panggung sana. Baru saja ingin menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih sibuk tertawa, Jongin sudah lebih dulu tiba di hadapannya dengan sebuah jaket kulit di tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa menuruti apa mau orang-orang di sana.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat motor berhenti mendadak. Gadis itu melamun lagi. Saat ia mendongak, saat itu pula Jongin menoleh ke arah nya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali melajukan motor nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan sedang macet. Mungkin karena sekarang memang memasuki jam makan siang. Untung cuaca sedikit mendung, jadi teriknya matahari tak terlalu terasa.

Saat motor sedang berjalan pelan, diam-diam Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya berpegangan di sisi kiri dan kanan jaket Jongin, menjadi melingkar di perut ber-ototnya. Kyungsoo tersentak. Lagi-lagi dibuat tak percaya dengan perlakuan Jongin yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya merona.

"Begini lebih aman kan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab. Antara senang dan malu. Ya ampun. Mimpi apa ia semalam? Entah Jongin memang sengaja menggoda nya atau karena memang pria itu perduli terhadap keselamatan nya, Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia sedang bahagia. Masa bodoh dengan perasaan nya setelah ini. Yang ada di fikiran nya saat ini adalah, jika ini mimpi, tolong, jangan bangunkan dirinya.

.-

Makanan ringan, cek!

Roti, cek!

Minuman bersoda, cek!

Buah-buahan, cek!

"Sudah semua, Kyung?" tanya Jongin sambil mendorong troli yang sudah penuh oleh berbagai makanan. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk membaca kembali pesanan teman-teman nya yang Baekhyun kirim pada nya.

"Ada yang menitip ramyun dan soju."

"Soju?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidak usah. Ramyun saja kita beli. Kenapa harus soju? Bukan nya fokus membantu pekerjaan yang lain malah mabuk." Gerutu Jongin. diam-diam Kyungsoo membenarkan. Kenapa pula teman mereka itu memesan soju?

"Kau antri saja dulu. Biar aku yang cari ramyun nya. Hanya itu saja kan?"

"Iya hanya ramyun. Sisa nya, sudah."

"Oke."

Setelah Jongin melangkah menjauh, Kyungsoo mendorong pelan troli menuju kasir. Antrian lumayan panjang. Orang yang di belakang Kyungsoo satu persatu mulai datang. Awalnya tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi lama-lama, semakin menumpuk. Antrian di depan nya juga tidak bergerak-gerak. Kyungsoo mulai risih. Tubuhnya itu mungil. Harus berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain. Troli yang ia bawa juga tak sedikit isinya.

Saat sibuk dengan rasa tak nyaman nya, ada sekitar lima bungkus ramyun masuk ke troli nya dan satu lengan yang melingkari pinggang nya. Kyungsoo kaget awalnya. Tapi, saat melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan satu tangan di dalam saku celana, Kyungsoo jelas tahu siapa gerangan yang memeluk erat pinggang nya. Pria ini, tahu betul cara membuat wanita melayang sekaligus malu.

"Jongin.." tegur Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan seperti ini. kau mau tubuh mungilmu ini makin terdesak?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat. Begini lebih baik memang. Ia lebih merasa aman. Tapi, tidak baik dan aman untuk detak jantung nya. Mau sampai kapan Jongin memeluk pinggang nya seperti ini? antrian di depan juga masih panjang. Apa ini harus Kyungsoo syukuri, atau sesali?

.-

Hari ini, hari di mana Malam Inagurasi akan diselenggarakan. Seluruh panitia tambah sibuk. Terutama panitia acara. Mereka sibuk membenahi kekurangan panitia lain. Mereka juga sibuk memberi arahan pada pengisi acara di puncak Malam Inagurasi tahun ini. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang sibuk mencari pengganti pemeran utama untuk penampilan teater yang mendadak sakit perut. Awalnya, Kyungsoo dan yang lain mengira hanya sakit perut biasa karena gugup. Tapi, sejauh ini, sudah empat kali si gadis pemeran utama keluar-masuk toilet demi menuntaskan hasrat buang air besar nya yang tak kunjung usai hingga sekarang.

Kyungsoo gusar. Ia harus menarik siapa untuk menggantikan gadis itu? akan susah jika ia menarik sembarang orang. Teater kan sudah latihan dari dua minggu yang lalu. tidak mungkin kan ia menarik siapa saja untuk menggantikan pemeran utama yang mendadak sakit perut? Lama Kyungsoo berfikir, ada satu tepukan di bahunya. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Keadaan nya sudah membaik, Kyung. Tidak perlu mencari pemeran pengganti." Ujar salah satu anggota teater. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah. Yasudah, aku harus membantu yang lain dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku ya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang anak-anak teater. Hall sudah mulai ramai di isi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru yang sudah mulai berdatangan. Kyungsoo bahkan harus berbicara sedikit keras agar terdengar teman-teman panitia yang lain karena keadaan hall sudah mulai berisik.

Tiga menit sebelum acara di mulai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo kompak berdiri di tepi panggung. Sejauh ini, semua sudah siap. Semoga tidak ada halangan yang mengacaukan acara mereka malam ini. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. ada perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan tiba-tiba hinggap di dada nya. Entah perasaan macam apa ini. yang jelas, Kyungsoo merasakan seperti akan ada satu kejadian yang membuat nya bahagia malam ini.

Saat acara sudah hampir memasuki akhir acara, listrik tiba-tiba padam. Kyungsoo yang takut akan gelap itu gelagapan. Tangan nya meraba-raba ke arah kanan nya, di mana Jongin berdiri di samping nya sejak tadi. Tapi, Kyungsoo tak menemukan siapapun. Suara bising dari orang-orang yang ada di sana malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut. Hampir saja ia menangis, kalau saja tak ada tangan yang sekarang sedang menggenggam tangan nya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Ini aku, Kyung.."

"Baek.. aku takut.."

"Sshh.. ada aku Kyung. Disini juga ramai kan? Kenapa takut?"

Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun menggiring Kyungsoo ke tengah-tengah hall. Dengan bermodalkan senter kecil di tangannya, Baekhyun melangkah hati-hati dengan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk meredakan rasa takutnya. Mata gadis itu terpejam rapat. Bahkan ia tak sadar Baekhyun sudah menggiringnya ke tengah hall.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini ya. Aku mau mencari Jongin."

"Baek!" panggil Kyungsoo kalut saat tangan Baekhyun hilang dari genggaman nya. Ketakutan kembali melanda Kyungsoo. Tubuh nya bergetar. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai turun di pipi gembil nya. Sudah hampir terisak, tapi ia urungkan saat listrik kembali menyala. Lampu-lampu mulai menerangi kembali hall yang tadi sempat gelap. Kyungsoo buru-buru menunduk untuk menghapus air matanya. Memalukan!

"Test.." suara dari mikrofone membuat Kyungsoo segera mendongak kan kepala. Ia bisa melihat Jongin berdiri di atas panggung sana. Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi berdiri di tengah-tengah hall? Tadi kan ia masih berdiri di pinggir panggung. Ini pasti ulah Baekhyun. Dasar!

"Selamat malam semua.." suara Jongin kembali terdengar. Sungguh, dari sejauh ini saja, Jongin sudah terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas formal nya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya saat Jongin berdiri di samping nya sejak acara di mulai tadi?

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru yang sudah datang pada malam hari ini. mohon maaf, atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Itu adalah hal yang sengaja aku lakukan karena..."

Jongin menjeda kalimat nya. Pria itu lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongin yang berdiri di tengah-tengah hall sesuai arahan yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu berdiri mematung di sana. Kyungsoo cantik malam ini. dengan balutan dress sepanjang lutut berwarna pastel dan rambut yang ia ikat kuncir kuda, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sempurna. Membuat Jongin semakin yakin akan keputusannya.

"...karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kyungsoo, bisa kau naik ke atas panggung?"

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan, mendadak bingung. Ia bahkan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seakan tak percaya. Oh, apalagi ini? dengan langkah pelan, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dimana panggung berada. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaiki tangga menuju panggung. Di ujung anak tangga, Jongin menunggu nya dengan tangan terulur ke arah nya. Dengan malu-malu, Kyungsoo menggapai tangan Jongin yang langsung Jongin genggam dengan erat. Ya Tuhan. Wajah Kyungsoo panas. Ia yakin, wajah nya pasti sudah sangat merah saat ini.

Mereka sudah ada di tengah-tengah panggung. Kyungsoo bisa melihat semua tatapan iri para gadis yang mengarah padanya. Fokus Kyungsoo teralih saat mendengar suara musik yang mulai mengalun.

 _Oh every time I see you_

 _When I see your eyes_

 _My heart keeps fluttering_

 _You're my destiny_

 _The only person I want to protect until the end of the world_

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu kalau Jongin bisa bernyanyi. Walau suara nya tak sebagus Yesung Super Junior, artis idola nya. Tapi, suara Jongin tidak buruk juga untuk di dengar. Kyungsoo merona saat mendengar lirik lagu yang Jongin nyanyikan.

 _When you look at me_

 _When you look at me and smile_

 _It feels like my heart will stop_

 _How about you?_

 _It's really hard for me to handle_

 _All day, I think of you_

 _Apakah Jongin sedang mencoba menyampaikan perasaan nya padaku?_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Suasana semakin riuh saat Jongin maju satu langkah dan mempertemukan dahi nya dengan dahi Kyungsoo. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa merona nya Kyungsoo saat ini? Kyungsoo menunduk. Menghindar dari tatapan lembut yang Jongin berikan pada nya saat ini. oh ayolah, Kyung! Kau tidak suka padanya! Kenapa kau harus malu? Kenapa pula jantung mu berdetak tak karuan?

 _Don't leave me_

 _Even if we can't see our futures_

 _Will you believe in me and wait for me?_

Jongin masih terus bernyanyi. Semua yang menyaksikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, menatap kedua nya tak percaya. Terutama para penggemar setia seorang Kim Jongin. bayangkan, pria yang selama ini kau suka, tetapi malah menyampaikan perasaan nya pada gadis lain. Sakit bukan?

 _Remember_

 _We are always together_

 _I love u_

Lagu selesai diyanyikan. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk malu. "Hey.." panggil Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu saat Jongin kembali menampilkan sebuah senyuman lembut yang bahkan belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya.

"Lihat kedepan, Kyung.." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo yang tadi menundukkan lagi kepalanya, perlahan mendongak. Menatap semua orang yang ada di sana dengan tatapan polos nya yang kentara.

"Malam ini, aku ingin menyampaikan pada kalian semua, bahwa aku Kim Jongin, sudah menentukan pilihanku.."

Orang-orang di sana mulai berbisik-bisik. Apa Kyungsoo gadis yang Jongin pilih? Apa Jongin tidak salah pilih? Apa Kyungsoo akan menerima Jongin? apa Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga mencintai Jongin? dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang bermunculan di kepala mereka.

"Dia, Do Kyungsoo." Lanjut Jongin. jantung Kyungsoo rasanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Jongin tidak salah bicara kan? Ia tidak bermimpi kan saat ini? Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan nya, lalu mengecup tangan nya lembut.

"Gadis yang sudah mengambil hati ku. Dia berbeda. Saat semua gadis sibuk menarik perhatian ku, dia hanya diam. Terkesan tak perduli. Dan itu berhasil membuatku penasaran akan sosok nya yang begitu menarik." Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo juga tersenyum. Kali ini, tersenyum bahagia. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Apa ini arti dari perasaan aneh yang tadi ia rasakan?

"Untuk itu, di depan kalian semua, aku ingin kau Do Kyungsoo menjadi pendamping hidupku. Mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk menjalin sebuah pernikahan. Tapi aku ingin mengikatmu dalam sebuah pertunangan. Apa kau bersedia?"

Entah sejak kapan, Jongin sudah mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan bahan beludru dari balik saku jas nya. Jongin membuka kotak tersebut. Ada satu buah kalung di sana. Amat sangat indah. Mata kalung nya berukuran kecil. Tapi, Kyungsoo tahu itu terbuat dari berlian. Berapa uang yang Jongin habiskan untuk membeli kalung tersebut?

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Jongin memanggil gadis itu pelan. Seakan kembali meminta jawaban dari gadis itu. Kyungsoo berdehem satu kali. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Jongin yang sedari tadi tak lepas menatap ke arah nya.

Dengan satu senyuman manis, Kyungsoo menjawab yakin. "Aku bersedia.." senyum Jongin yang sejak tadi ia tahan, akhirnya mengembang dengan sempurna. Dengan semangat, Jongin mengeluarkan kalung yang sudah ia siapkan dari kotak nya. Setelah menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo ke samping, pria itu memasangkan kalung ke leher jenjang gadis nya.

Suasana menjadi riuh saat Jongin maju lagi satu langkah, lalu mengecup mesra dahi calon pasangan hidup nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata nya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di dada bidang Jongin. perasaan nya bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Ia sempat menyesal, pernah mengelak kalau tidak tertarik pada pria yang saat ini sedang mengecup dahi nya dengan penuh sayang. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak segala ketampanan yang Jongin miliki.

" _Thank you and_ -"

Jongin merunduk lalu berbisik dengan mesra di telinga Kyungsoo.

"- _I love you.._ "

.-

"Jadi ini alasan mu melarang seluruh panitia mengikuti pesta dansa?"

"Hm, bisa jadi. Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat mereka menatap kita dengan tatapan membunuh?"

Jongin tertawa. Kyungsoo begitu lucu dengan mata bulat nya yang semakin bulat saat gadis itu merasa ketakutan atau penasaran. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang menikmati alunan lagu _Thinking Out Loud_ milik Edd Sheeran yang sedang di putar, sambil berdansa di tengah hall. Tidak hanya mereka, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lain turut berdansa, mengikuti alunan lagu yang bertempo sedang.

"Mereka tidak akan marah. Kalau pun ada dari mereka yang memarahimu, bilang padaku. Aku yang akan memarahinya kembali." Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang nya pelan. Membuat lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Aku seperti bermimpi.." lirih Kyungsoo yang masih bisa Jongin dengar.

"Mau kucium? Biar kau tahu kalau sedang tidak bermimpi." Kyungsoo memukul lagi dada bidang nya sambil tersenyum malu. Jongin malah tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, sayang. Ini nyata. Aku yang merasa bermimpi, kalau kau menerima pernyataan cintaku." Jongin berucap. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Satu tangan nya naik, membelai lembut pipi kiri Jongin.

"Terima kasih, sudah memilihku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi, aku akan mencoba menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk mu, sekarang, nanti ataupun selamanya.." senyum Kyungsoo masih saja mengembang indah. Jongin juga tersenyum. Dengan lembut, ia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi membelai pipinya, lalu mengecup telapak tangan gadis itu sekali.

"Terima kasih kembali. Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi, aku akan mencoba menjagamu, sekarang, nanti, ataupun selamanya. _Saranghae.._ "

" _Nado saranghae.."_

Jongin membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka terasa semu. Jatuh cinta memang akan membuatmu seperti itu kan?

"Kyung, boleh kan aku mencium mu?"

"Ish!"

.

.

.

.

.

END!

Halo halo semuaaaaaaaaaaa! Ada yang merasa pernah baca ff ini sebelumnya? Hehe, yup! Ini adalah ff yang sama yang di publish di akun KFF2K17! Jadi aku publish ff ini lagi di akun ku sebagai permintaan maafku sama kalian semua karna belum bisa update _Kaisoo's VLOG_ dan _Tender Love_. Jadi sambil menunggu dua ff itu up, kalian bisa baca ff ini dulu. Btw, ff di atas adalah ff yang benar-benar belum di edit. Kalo yg di publish di akun KFF2K17 sudah di edit, yg kalian baca di atas belum di edit ya teman-teman. Jadi yg di atas adalah versi 'asli' dari Be With You sebelum akhirnya di publish di akun KFF2K17. Jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak typo yang bertaburan.

Ehm, ada yang kangen gak sama KFF? Ada? Kalo ada, raise ur hand for me, please! Coz I have a good news for u guys! Guess what? Yup! KFF bakal hadir lagi tahun depan, yeayy! Walau baru sekedar mengumpulkan crew, tapi niat kami utk mengadakan lagi KFF tahun depan sudah mantap, guys. Mohon dukungan dan partisipasinya yaaaa

Oh, oh. Sebelum aku tutup, I wanna say thank you utk author tersayang kak **Justmine Rewolf** , ff ini terlahir karna prompt dari beliau thank you for ur support and ur review yg amat sangat membuatku bahagia kak I hope we can collaborate for an ff, soon? Muehehe

Last, but not least

Review please?

Annyeong!

-03-07-2017-


End file.
